User blog:The Pro-Wrestler/Pure Evil Proposal: Darkseid (DC Animated Film Universe)
Hey guys. Yep, a proposal for another version if Darkseid. Right after the proposal for the DCAU version. but,this is the first time I am proposing a villain who isn't in the category already. Who is He? Darkseid, as usual, is the ruler of Apokolips and seeks to rule the multiverse and seeks to reshape it and eliminate all free will. Darkseid attacks Earth but was eventually stopped by the Justice League. He is the indirect creator of Cyborg here. Darkseid later created Doomsday to kill Superman and corrupted Hank Henshaw into Cyborg Superman. Heinous Standard *Baseline Standard:- **General Standard: Hegemony is a generic crime. Like what I said in the proposal for the DCAU version, its how he does it. Here, he passes this way more easily. He abducts people and mutate them to Parademons, bombed cities and created Doomsday, who nearly wiped out all life on Earth, killed Terri Henshaw, wife of Hank Henshaw, and corrupted him into Cyborg Superman. **IN-Story Standard: This is a tricky one. The DCAFU has a pretty high standard. Most villains I find are in the Pure Evil category. We have: ***Professor Zoom: Agitated the Flash to reverse time and tried to stop him from fixing this, even if it ends the world and kills him. ***Deathstroke: Committed mass murder, killed his boss Ra's Al Ghul, and slaughtered many assassins, who were his allies. Abused Ra's' grandson, Damian Wayne and tortured his mother, Talia Al Ghul. He also triwd to eradicate the Bat-Family. Later, when Damian is betrayed, he wasn't neglectful to beat the crap out of him. When he seemingly killed the Nightwing, he just offered Terra's life and power to be drained for the contract. ***Talia Al Ghul: Despite I told that Deathstroke tortured Talia, she still counts. She may have been protective of her son and mourned fir her father. However, this is one way I want a pure evil villain, give them redeeming qualities they eventually shed. Talia takes up the role of the leader of the League of Assassins. She tried to use Bruce Wayne's technology to brainwash all world leaders attending his summit. She ordered men to break Batman's mind. When Batman was brainwashed, she orders him to shoot Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne. That to Damian Wayne is her own son. ***Black Manta: Slaughtered thousands of Atlantean citizens, and trying to trick Lord Orm to start a genocidal war against the surface and even plans to kill Orm to have the Atlantean riches for himself. ***Trigon: Took form od a handsome man to have Raven;s mother as his wife. Later reveals himself and rapes her. She then flees to Azarath after abondoning the cult and gives birth to Raven. Later, when Trigon was freed, he tried to destroy Azarath and Earth. Okay, this is what they did. I don't think he can be as worse as Trigon cause he falls under Satan, so he is more powerful than Darkseid. However, while Zoom's, Talia's and Deathstroke's actions are heinous, Darkseid did far worse than them with all actions I mentioned in the general standard *Systematic Standard: Darkseid's standards to way beyond his standards. Cyborg Superman will eventually betray Darkseid and destroy Superman in his own Moral Event Horizon Darkseid crosses this many times: *Conquered many planets and ruled them with an iron fist. *Kidnapped Earthlings and mutate them to Parademons. *Bombed various cities. *Created Doomsday to kill Superman, who nearly commited cataclysm on Earth. *Killed Terri Henshaw to corrupt Hank Henshaw into Cyborg Superman. Screen Time Most of Darkseid's actions happened onscreen, so he passed this. Moral Agency Darkseid knows how had his actions and how people will feel. This is mostly evident when he corrupts Hank into Cyborg Superman. Redeeming Qualities None, Darkseid has no chances of redemption an that includes redeeming qualities. Final Verdict So far, a yes from me, what about you. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals